


Hairmergency pt. 2

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situation is still quite hairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairmergency pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 17 BONUS prompt: Red

The cork pops, soothing gurgles fill the glass to the brim. Red wine is how they are going to bring Neal back from the edge.

June is there to lift him up morally. Peter is finally allowed inside, but just because they also need to lift Neal up physically. The mirror has been draped with June´s purple silk shawl. 

They manage to get him into the bedroom. Silent sobs still rack Neal´s slender frame.

Pearls of sweat appear on Peter´s forehead.

Careful, as if sitting with a sick child, June sits next to him on the bed. 

Next step: hats.


End file.
